I am the Terrible Tonnerre
by Fickle Luck
Summary: Eclair Tonnerre, fiance and third daughter.  She's also a villain.  But try telling that to her... This is what was going on in her head during the talk with Haruhi. Mental catfight! Warnings: spoiler for season finale. K for the bath scene.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran Host Club and I am not getting paid for this. Though, I have been told I am like Haruhi...

**A/N:** This is what happens when you watch the last shows of Ouran Host Club while thinking about "I am" poems. Notice the I am's! WHY CAN'T I DO ANY TABS! BAH!

**Warning**: mental catfight! Spoilers for the season finale, though, you probably could tell that from the title. One japanese word, which was in the show: _mamagoto_, which is the word for when you play "family".

* * *

**I am the Terrible Tonnerre**

* * *

Éclair invites Haruhi to the seat across from her, dismissing Kyouya. Haruhi sits, and Éclair places her chin in her hands, cocking her head to the side, inspecting the other.

I am not a villain.

_Éclair Tonnerre, you tore—you're tearing—a man away from his school, his friends—his _family.

I am simply a woman that wishes—

—_to crush the life of one man—_

—to bring a son to a winsome mother.

_How easily you trade one family with another. Who are you to make that decision?_

I am swapping this "play" family—fake family—_mamagoto_—for his real one!

_"Fake"? This family is real as blood and bones, and it's called the "Host Club"—_

I am _not _going to listen to this! Stop it!

_Justify it all you want—you're playing with Tamaki's life!_

I am not the villain here—_He _was the one to make the decision—I gave him a chance!

You_? This whole scenario was _her_ idea, that…woman—and you? You are just a pawn._

I am no pawn.

(But the queen here is that fearsome woman, that _grandmother_ of Tamaki… Éclair mutters to herself.)

_Keep telling that to yourself. What have you done? You are a representative from the Tennorre—_

I am their daughter.

(_Third_ daughter she notes to herself, _third._)

_You are a _fool.

I am…_—_you didn't see her face! You didn't see the agony of being away from her flesh and blood! You didn't see the self-loathing for being too weak to survive without the help of that…that evil woman.

_I didn't see it. But, I will see it—I'll see it on the face of every single person in the Host Club—if you take him away._

I…am…going to win. He will return to France, he will see his mother; he will…make her happy.

_You don't sound so sure of yourself. How are you so sure she will be happy? It doesn't matter—I won't let you take him away._

I am right! _You're_ wrong! Don't you see? You're tearing him apart from his actual family—you see everyone else's mistakes, but you're all _hypocrites_—see what you're doing; see the reality here. He…he hasn't seen his mother for years. I've given him a chance. I…am the good guy here.

_I'm the hypocrite? Then tell me what those glasses are for—remember you are a pawn. You aren't the queen—you can't just view all these people around you like they're your subjects like we're your deck of cards—you can't twist truths so _you_ can just order beheadings._

I…I…I am…

_Thank you for your time, but we won't let Tamaki go without a fight. You should stop watching people from a pedestal, like you aren't one yourself. We will win—we're the good guys, you are the villain._

Éclair stood up gracefully. She left the table and ignored Haruhi, crossing the room into the hallway and with her heels tapping against the floor, found her way back to the third music room. She slipped inside, closing the door behind her and placed her glasses upon the piano. She had this game in her favor…she wasn't a pawn… She was correct. Haruhi--she...was wrong.

_If you're correct, tell me why you argue with your own conscience? Tell me why even though you walk and talk so confident and smug why you never speak a kind word to Tamaki. Tell me why you're willing to go through so much tragedy, going through a marriage with a person you just met, a decision you can't even make…_

She saw Tamaki pause in his playing to give her a smile. She stopped in surprise, then picked up her glasses again, and crossed to the bathroom, the door shutting behind her with a definite click.

I am doing this because…

I am not villain enough to refuse the chance for that idiot to make my housekeeper happy.

I do this because I want to see my housekeeper's smile when she says that he truly is a gentleman, despite being an idiot.

I am doing this so I can see Tamaki be a gentleman…for me—just me…

The shower faucet turned on and she stood, staring at the tiles on the floor then raising the glasses to her eyes.

_You selfish girl._

She wasn't a villain, and she knew this for sure, because villains do not cry.

* * *

**A/N:** I was completely annoyed with how everyone called Eclair...mean names. Sure, I was on their side before I knew that she did it for Tamaki's mom... but afterward, it just seemed that all the people were mean to her! 

So, this is her conscience debating with her on Haruhi's side. Er, its supposed to show how in real life no one's completely villain, and in a new viewpoint, she could so be a good guy...

Eclair Tonnerre is Tamaki's fiance and her housekeeper is Tamaki's mom that was rumored to have gone into hiding...

* * *

_Jynx♣_


End file.
